


Breathe

by asstraightasmyspine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, claustrophobic!trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstraightasmyspine/pseuds/asstraightasmyspine
Summary: claustrophobic! Trini. It's pretty gay.





	Breathe

By this far in her life, Trini was sure that elevators could smell fear. That was the only explanation for just how often they malfunctioned around her- they were sentient and had it out for her. There was no other possible reason for her luck involving the moving death boxes.

She had gotten better at dealing with the panic she felt whenever she entered one as she got older, but she really should have just sworn them off for the rest of her life. But this particular elevator was taking them up to the 14th floor, so it wasn't like she could just walk up all of those flights of stairs and still get to the presentation on time. And Kimberly would've made fun of her for sure.

Her girlfriend teased her all of the time about anything, but she was glad she wasn't alone in the elevator at that moment.

Kimberly was a few feet away from her leaning against the opposite wall, not even phased by the sudden jolt that jittered to a complete and unnatural stop. Trini was hoping that the doors would open any second, but they ticked away one by one and stayed shut.

“You have the worst luck with elevators. You know, in all of my life, I'd never even been close to a broken elevator until I met you. This is the third time this has happened with you. You know how many times I've been trapped in an elevator? 3 times. Seriously Trin, you're cursed,” Kimberly teased with her stereotypical smug grin that she was both angry and glad to see.

“Shut up. We are not trapped,” she hissed as she tried to will the doors to finally open, but it was no avail.

She watched her carefully for several moments while she pretended not to notice until Kimberly moved over to the buttons to press the call option and waited for someone to pick up and come on over the microphone.

“Uh, we're kinda stopped up here,” she informed the woman whose voice came through the speakers.

“Yes, we see that. There seems to be a problem with the power cords. I would like to assure you, you are in absolutely no danger. We've sent a technician to inspect the problem and we're working on fixing it as fast as possible. Is everyone alright in there?”

“Yeah, there's 2 of us. We're okay,” Kimberly responded, though she sent a slightly worried glance at Trini that didn't make her feel any better.

“We may need to reboot the electrical power soon to fix the problem. If it comes to that the backup generator will kick on in a second or less, though you may feel a small drop. The lights will shut off but the other safety features will still work as will the ventilation, and we'll get the lights back on as soon as possible, okay? You're not in any danger.”

“Yeah, we got it. We'll let you know if we have any more problems,” Kimberly said as she released the call button.

Of course the woman saying how they weren't in any danger over and over had the opposite effect of comforting on Trini, and she was sure it was written all over her face if the look Kimberly gave her was any indicator. Kim developed a slight crease in her brow and her eyes look troubled until it all disappeared and was replaced with the regular lighthearted Kimberly Ann Hart she was used to.

“Are you being haunted by an elevator? Like your great great grandfather dismantled one because it was slowing down, and even though it had 2 baby elevators to feed your pop pop just took it apart and threw it out like it was nothing, and now it's haunting you? That is it, isn't it? You need to get a priest and like apologize or some shit, cause this problem is not solving itself.” And she smiled and it made Trini smile too. Trini let out a huff of a laugh and had half a mind to thank Kim before the lights suddenly went out.

Not a moment later the car suddenly dropped and Trini ended up on the floor despite her previous grip on the handrail. She tried to peer through the darkness to find any light source, but it was pitch black. She could feel her chest tightening with every breath and had to tell herself over and over again that no, she was not going to die.

“Kim?” She called out with a trembling voice as she started to shake.

“Yeah, I'm here,” she said and she could hear her closing the distance between them. Somehow Kim had managed to not fall so she had to pull on the hem of her pants to let her know that she wasn't standing like she thought she was. Kim sat on the floor beside her and held her hand that had managed to stop shaking in her grip.

“Did you know, Trini, that elevators are actually pretty freaking safe? They are literally the safest form of transportation. Like obviously more than cars and planes, but even escalators don't beat out these suckers. This one is guaranteed to have at least 6 cables, and we're not having any problems with those, but if 5 of them were to break just 1 would be more than enough to support us. Because they really overdo it with the safety in these things,” she informed her in her soothing voice. And Trini was so glad to hear it at that moment. It was a low timbre that she was sure she would be able to feel in her chest if she curled up next to Kim, and while it wasn't as light as it was most of the time, it was still so familiar and so comforting. When Kim was tracing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb it was all she could do to not lean in closer to her warm honey words.

“And they have this thing on the outside that I can't remember the name of, but it's independent from the cables so even if somehow all of them failed this thing on the bottom would sense that the car's falling too fast and put a stop to it. And these things are built like panic rooms to boot, so they really aren't dangerous. It's all okay. You're okay.”

“Are you making that up?” Trini asked too curious to be scared. Kim’s random facts had distracted her to the point where even though they were sitting in the pitch black, it just felt like any old time they talked. Trini would have loved to see Kim’s face, but they were in the darkness the whole time.  
“I can memorize stuff when I put my mind to it. Important stuff.”

Trini could hear the shrug Kim made and when she shifted slightly she was sure she was about to let go of her hand but sighed with relief when she just held on tighter. She knew that her panic attacks weren't pretty, but she had no idea it affected Kim this much. She didn't know why it affected Kim this much. Enough to memorize some random information that she might never need to use again. She tried not to read too much into it, but it was hard to hold herself back.

It wasn't until the car started shaking a bit that she remembered that she was in a situation that normally scared her half to death. Trini started breathing faster and she could hear her girlfriends voice droning on in the background but she couldn't concentrate on it.

When the elevator dropped another few feet, she was in the middle of a full blown panic attack. Sucking in air like nobody's business, and she tried to remember all of her coping skills she learned over the years but her thoughts was so jumbled that she might as well have been thinking of absolutely nothing. In the back of her mind she knew she was hyperventilating and that she had to do something about her breathing, but that was overrun by her lungs growing more and more tired and she was sure she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She knew she was running out of air.

She was going to die.

Alone.

She had all but forgotten that Kimberly was there until her back was pressed to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her.

“Again,” she ordered, and Trini was vaguely aware that she had been saying stuff the whole time, though she had no idea what it was.

“What?” She choked out. “I- I can't hear you.”

Kimberly pressed her lips to her ear sending shivers down her spine and told her in a low voice “Breathe with me. I'm here, and you can feel me breathing, so just concentrate on that and do it with me. Alright?”

At her weak nod Kim took an exaggerated inhale and held it for a few seconds before exhaling while Trini tried her best to follow suit. She focused on feeling her around her, feeling Kim’s chest expand and contract, and she tried her best to keep in rhythm with the pace her lungs were setting- even though it felt like hers were burning in the process. It took a good 8 or 9 cycles for it to do any good, but eventually, her breathing rate started edging closer and closer to normal.

After her body finally accepted that she maybe wasn't going to die of oxygen deprivation, Kim’s warmness and closeness and the puffs of hot breath on her ear were making her lightheaded for an altogether different reason.

Before she knew it she was actually feeling alright. She didn't have to concentrate on breathing in time with Kim because it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She grabbed one of her hands wrapped around her waist and gave it a squeeze.

“See, I told you you were okay.”

Maybe it was the from her lack of sight due to the lights and her other senses compensating, but all she could concentrate on was Kim. That instantly recognizable Kimberly scent that she was always surrounded by if she borrowed her hoodie without asking, one that was always present when she was close to her. Somehow she was always warm. She could probably wear shorts in a snowstorm if she wanted too, but at that moment her touch was almost burning. Her skin tingled everywhere they were connected through however many layers they were both wearing. 

Finally her fingertips found Kim’s parted lips but they were only there a moment before she leaned forward and kissed her.

Trini smiled. “If I told you that kissing is a fantastic way to make sure I don't hyperventilate, what would you do?”

“Blackmail,” Kimberly hissed and Trini couldn't resist chuckling before she lifted her hands to cup her face.

Then she just crashed her lips to hers.

God it felt good for her to kiss Trini back. Kim’s lips parted and she finally got to taste her as their tongues joined. She was sure at that moment that her other senses really were compensating for her lack of vision because everything she was experiencing was a million times more powerful than any other situation she had been in. Every bit of Kim was overwhelming, her hands on her skin, her scent that surrounded her, the noises coming from the back of her throat, and her mouth tasted like heaven so much so that she was dying to taste every part of her.

Trini shifted her hips closer to get Kim’s hand to where she desperately needed her faster and was so close when the lights suddenly flashed back on.  
The brightness stung her eyes but once they adjusted she saw that they were both looking around like they had forgotten where they were, or really that anything existed other than each other.

Kimberly's hair was all tousled while a lovely flush had crept onto her cheeks accentuating her red and swollen lips to complete the whole debauch picture, and Trini didn't think she had ever seen her look so attractive. She briefly wondered how bad she must look in that moment before deciding that she didn't care one bit.

When her eyes met hers they were wide and filled with lust, but soon softened and she felt like she couldn't breathe again. Kim removed her hand from Trini’s thigh and she had to fight the urge to vocalize her disappointment but was soon placated when she cradled her cheek.

“God it's good to see your face again,” she sighed and Trini couldn't help but smile at the sentimentality behind her statement and her actions, and she smiled back. Before she could say anything in response the woman's voice popped back on over the speaker.

“We've got the situation solved and everything's up and running. You should begin your descent in under 2 minutes.”

“Guess we should-” 

“Yeah.”

“Do we look presentable enough?”

“You’d look presentable in anything, Hart.”

The numbers counted down with each floor they passed, 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...

Between the second and first floor, Kimberly pulled Trini in for another kiss that was just a promise of what was about to come. She released her as the doors dinged open and Kimberly’s hand found hers and she held on tight.


End file.
